Scars That Bind
by Valie
Summary: Curious about Quistis' whip, Selphie learns that being carefree can be painful. Quistis is there to ease her pain and show her how to hold the whip. Femslash. Quistis/Selphie. Fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This was suppose to be a drabble for the the ff_fortynight community over at Livejournal, but I took a little long getting around to starting it and by the time I did, the prompt was closed. I had already started writing this, and I figured I would just continue, as it was turning out to be an intriguing little ficlet. Before long, I had this written up! :D Which is awesome, because I haven't really had too many fics completed as of late. Enjoy my first official, non-drabble, Final Fantasy fanfic!

**Prompt:** Experience vs. another's first time

**Pairings:** Quistis/Selphie

**Warnings:** Femslash/yuri - Don't like? Leave.

**Word Count:** 788

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from or involving the Final Fantasy franchise. T-T Though I wish I had dibs on some of the FF girls...

---

**Scars That Bind**

"Why did you choose a whip for a weapon?" Selphie asked, watching the blonde carefully oiling the leather of the whip.

Quirking an eyebrow at the younger woman, Quistis asked, "Why did you choose a nunchaku?"

"Because it felt right."

"Exactly."

The younger woman's eyes widen in understanding. Now curious she had to ask, "Can I give it a try?"

Curious herself, Quistis hesitantly nodded and handed the whip over. Happy, Selphie took the whip and gave it snap in the opposite direction. Inexperienced, the whip went wild, snapping back at her and hitting her across the cheek, drawing blood. Crying out, Selphie dropped the whip, afraid. The blonde rushed over to her, fingers grasping a trembling chin. Tears spilled down Selphie's face as Quistis worriedly examined the slowly bleeding cut and forming welt. A moment passed in silence.

"You'll be fine. It's a shallow cut. The swelling will go away in two or three days." She said, relieved that her friend hadn't hurt herself seriously.

"Are you sure?" More tears from the younger woman.

Quistis' chest tighten in pain and sympathy at the childish look Selphie gave her. The blonde brought her lips to the cut, her tongue lashing out and gently licking away the small amount of blood that had fallen with one sweep. A small kiss against the cut and Quistis carefully wiped the tears from Selphie's surprised face with her fingers.

"I'm sorry. I should have showed you how to wield the whip before I let you hurt yourself." Pain in blue eyes, making Selphie blush, finally taking in what had just happened.

"It's okay. I should have been more careful. It's my own fault for being so careless, as always." Tears began to well back up in Selphie's eyes.

"Not careless. Carefree. And that's what I like so much about you."

Confused, innocent green eyes widen as the blonde kissed Selphie on the lips. Her face burned red, feeling hot enough to almost burn them both alive. A second later, her eyes fluttered closed, losing herself to the pouty lips of the former instructor. Sated, Quistis pulled away and smiled at the dazed girl.

"Now let me show you how to use that whip."

"Mm... Kay..." Was the small reply.

Picking up the whip, Quistis adjusted her glasses on her nose before moving behind the younger woman. Slipping the whip into Selphie's somewhat reluctant hand, the blonde pressed her body against the smaller woman, covering the back of Selphie's whip wielding hand, with her own. Her breath tickled the back of the younger woman's neck, making her shiver as she tried to focus on what the blonde was trying to teach her.

"Focus on a target, like that paperweight there. Do you see it?" A nod. "Now picture yourself swinging the whip and hitting it. Are you picturing it?" A long pause, then a nod. "Follow through now."

Quistis moved Selphie's arm, swinging the whip and together they smashed the paperweight, spilling water all over the table it sat on. Excited, Selphie bounced up and down in Quistis' arms, momentarily forgetting the blonde.

"Better then my first time." The former instructor laughed, moving a few steps away from the bouncing woman and the whip she still held. "I ended up hurting four students, breaking someone's glasses, and cutting my shoulder all the way down to the bone."

Pausing in her excitement, Selphie looked at the blonde curiously. "Which one?"

"Huh? Oh, the left one. It was okay once it got stitched up."

Selphie put the whip down on a chair and crossed over to her friend. She reached out for the collar to the blonde's sleeveless shirt. Her eyes asked for permission to do what she planned to do. Slightly uncertain, Quistis nodded and undid the top button of her shirt, allowing easier access to her shoulder. Nervously, the brunette moved the pink fabric away, sliding her fingers against skin paler then her own. On the shoulder, an old and fading pink scar stood out against the unblemished skin. Touching it gingerly, green eyes met blue ones.

"Will I have a scar too?" All innocent curiousity, with something deeper that flickered in Selphie's eyes.

Blushing. "I doubt it. Though, you may have a small one, for a little while."

Closing her eyes, Selphie stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Quistis' scar.

"One day, both of our scars will be gone. Until then, we share a common bond, don't we?" The brunette asked, her arms slipping around Quistis' waist. Her face hidden in the older woman's shoulder.

"I think the bond will last long after the scars are faded." She replied, hugging Selphie and placing a kiss on her head.

**-End-**


End file.
